OTL BTS
by lrachelr5
Summary: This is the look into the world of the Warblers. Access all areas. On and off screen. I am Lucy Taylor the newest member of the cast and this is how I see things. The good, the bad, the embarrassing and the music.
1. Prologue

**So this is my new story which basically goes alongside my story 'One True Love' so if you haven't red it yet I suggest that you do so that this makes sense. This is the behind the scenes of that story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We are about to land in Los Angeles. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for our descent. We hope that you have enjoyed your flight and we will see you again soon" I stare out of the small window. I must admit I never thought that I would make it. This is what I have wanted to do for so long and now it is happening. When the plane stops I grab my bag from the overhead compartment and start to make my way to the front of the plane. When I get onto the ground I pull out my phone and use the number of one of the cast members that I was given to tell them that I was here. Slowly I type the number in as I walk into the terminal. I let out a breath before pressing 'call'. It rang and was picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?" The voice asks

"Hi I am Lucy Taylor and I have just arrived in LA Airport and I understand that this is the number of the person who is meant to be meeting me"

"Awesome to hear from you. Anyway get your bags and head for the exit and look for a group of boys in uniforms that is then us. Got it?" they explained.

"Yeah. See you in a bit then" I say before hanging the phone up and collecting my bags.

* * *

After about half hour of waiting I finally had my bags, so I made my way to the exit to meet the person. In my head I tried to figure out how to introduce myself. However it was hopeless so I decided to say what came naturally in the moment. I scan the people around me until I see a group of about four in the same uniform. I make my way over to them. They seem slightly older than me but I don't really mind. When I am right behind on of them I cough loudly to get their attention and cause the one I was standing behind to almost jump out of their skin.

"Jesus!" He said as his friends burst out laughing

"Awww... Did baby Warbler get scared of the new girl?" the tallest of them asks in a patronising voice. I faintly hear him say something along the lines of 'shut up' but I am then drawn into introducing myself.

"I'm Lucy. And you are?" I ask. I had seen them on Glee and I knew one of them but I needed clarification on the others.

"Dominic but people call be Dom" says a fairly round-faced boy "I play Trent"

"Our sassy Warbler" a boy with brown hair explained "Curt" he added stretching out his hand which I take briefly.

"Riker Lynch" says the blonde who I had scared. I then remember seeing him on line in a band.

"You're in R5 aren't you?" I ask. He nods at me. I then look at the tallest of them. "I know who you are. Grant Gustin. You're playing my on-stage boyfriend"

"Guilty as charged" he says basically slipping into his character of Sebastian Smythe. Curt takes my bags and we leave the terminal. I fall into step with Riker.

"Why are you called 'baby Warbler'?" I ask

"Cause when I joined the show I had only just finished high school so I was nineteen" he answers.

"Well you're not the youngest now. I'm only eighteen and I finished school two months ago and was then offered this role. I thought 'what the heck' and I agreed to it" I say. As we make our way to the car Riker and I keep talking I ask him about how hard it must be to balance both Glee and R5, and he asks me about my likes and England.

* * *

**I know that this was short and I don't think I will start the actual behind the scenes from chapter one of 'One True Love' because it has been from around Sectionals that I have had the scene going on in my head so I will probably start from there. I hope you liked it!**


	2. First interview

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Scene synopsis: After Lucy has settled into her apartment which she shares with Riker she is getting ready to attend her first major interview after her pilot episode aired in the US and was a massive hit with viewers. She is travelling to the studio with Riker to meet Curt and Grant. During the interview a couple of the boys drops a bombshell on their friends.**

* * *

I wake up and look at the alarm clock. 9:30am. I then remember that me, Curt, Riker and Grant had an interview today. Quickly I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the tap and step under the spray in an attempt to calm myself. _Don't worry. You're not going to be alone. You have the guys. They will keep an eye on you._ I think as I come out of the shower half an hour later. I dress in a pair of black skinny jeans with a plain white top with assorted jewellery. I pull my black ankle boots on before heading to the kitchen to see Riker making breakfast.

"Morning" I say as I join him.

"Morning" he replies before giving me a quick kiss and leaving me to finish off breakfast while he gets ready. I watch him go. I can't help but smile to myself. _Okay I know what you're thinking. Riker? I will admit that I have a SMALL crush on the blonde._ As he leaves my eyes are drawn to his ass. I mentally slap myself. _C'mon Luce. There is no way that he would go for you. He would just feel awkward around you because you have the sexual appeal of a penguin. _I am taken out of my thoughts by him re-entering the room with no shirt on.

"Do you know where my checked shirt is?" he asks as I turn back to the breakfast.

"Ummm... I think it is in the ironing" I answer trying not to blush.

"Damn"

"I could iron it if you want" I say.

"Do you mind?" He asks

"Course not. That's what friends do right?" I reply as he leaves the room again. I stare at where he was for a few seconds longer before getting the shirt and starting to iron it. _Oh my God. He is seriously good-looking. Yeah... you know how I said I had a SMALL crush on him? I lied I have been falling for him for at least two months now. So... Yeah... Not that small of a crush. _I finish ironing his shirt I take it to his room. I knock the door twice before opening it slightly causing him to turn to me.

"Here you go" I say as I enter further into the room and hand him the shirt.

"Thanks" He murmurs before flashing a flawless smile at me. I smile back before leaving him to finish getting ready.

* * *

After we had our breakfast we made our way to the studio. Riker said that he would drive because at this point I was REALLY nervous and I thought that if I drove us there we would end up in hospital or dead. I sit in the passenger seat rubbing my hands together and trying to keep my mind off the interview.

"Nervous?" Asks Riker.

"Yeah. How did you guess. You must be frickin' Sherlock Holmes" I snap. I then realise how blunt and bitchy I sound. "Sorry. I get kinda snappy when I am nervous" I add. Riker looks over at me and places his hand on mine.

"Don't worry. We will be there for you. Okay?" he soothes. I nod at him before turning on the radio. I always find that music can calm me down. As one song starts to fill the car I start to sing along with it.

_I find a map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms and state lines_

_The distance from me to where you'd be_

_It only fingerless that I see_

_I touch the place_

_Where I'd find your face_

_My fingers increases_

_Of distant far places _

When the chorus kicks in I am no longer singing on my own. Riker had picked out the low harmony and was now singing with me. The song finished and we both looked at each other. The car had stopped because of traffic. Then, before I know what is happening, Riker leans over the gap that was between us and softly presses his lips against mine. When my brain catches up with me all I can think is '_Oh my God Riker Fucking Lynch is kissing you. HE LIKES YOU BACK!_ I begin to deepen the kiss and I feel one of his hands supporting my head. I don't know how long we were kissing for but we only stopped when the car behind us became very irritated and honked his horn to get us to move. Riker pulled away and continued to drive.

"That... That was quite something" I say when I had recovered enough to form a complete sentence.

"Yeah. It was wasn't it?" He said quietly. We then spend the rest of the journey in perfect silence.

* * *

"Lucy! Riker! You guys are finally here!" Curt exclaimed when we arrived outside the studio.

"Sorry. Traffic was hell" Riker says sheepishly. He then gave me a quick mischievous wink as we enter the studio.

* * *

"Now Glee is back for it's fifth season and we are very privileged to have some of the cast with us. Please welcome R5's Riker Lynch, CSI's Grant Gustin, Curt Mega and Lucy Taylor!" Ellen introduces as we make our way on stage. Smiling and waving as we take our seats. "So Lucy you are the newest edition to the show. It must be kind of daunting" she says

"Yeah. It really was. I thought that when I signed onto be in the show, which I have been a massive fan of, I thought I was only going to be an extra or a very small part. However I have been signed to be in each episode as a main character which is amazing" I answer.

"And the Warblers seem to be having a lot more screen time because of that. That must be good for you guys"

"Of course. I mean, myself and Curt have been in the Warblers since season two where we were in a couple of episodes and that has gradually increased over the past few seasons" Riker explains.

"Moving off Glee. We have had some Twitter questions in from fans for each of you. Grant a Seblaine lover 898 asks 'do you think that Sebastian and Blaine will ever get together?'"

"How did I know that it was going to involve those two after hearing the name? Oh and never in a million years. Sorry"

"This is from Laura Edgemond for all of you 'Have any of you had your first kiss?'" Riker and I look at each other and both turn red.

"I would say ladies first so Luce. First kiss" Curt slyly says.

"I hate you guys. But yes I have had my first kiss" I say hoping that they would leave it at that. Obviously they did not though.

"Who?" Asks Grant.

"Riker" I mutter. I notice how much their eyes widen.

"You and Riker? When?"

"Oh God" Riker moaned. Staring up at the ceiling.

"On the way here" I say.

"Can we move on? Grant what about you?" Asks Riker quickly.

"I have. Oh Jesus. Here goes my dignity. It was behind a workman's shed when I was there for some time" Grant replied

"What was his name?" I ask trying not to laugh before high-fiving Curt.

"Well not only have I had my first kiss but about three weeks ago I proposed to my long term girlfriend Kim" I turn my head too fast which caused it to click very loudly.

"Oh... Man I heard that Luce that sounded really painful" Riker exclaimed.

"It did. Curt why didn't you tell us!?" I ask shocked

"Wanted to keep it as a surprise" he replies

"Well that is all the time we have time for today. Thanks for all my guests Riker Lynch, Curt Mega, Grant Gustin and Lucy Taylor!" The audience applauded for us again. We all stand and I notice Riker say something in Grant's ear. Then he walks over grabs hold of my arm, spins me round and planted a kiss on my lips in front of the cameras causing the audience to go absolutely wild. With that we leave the stage hand in hand and make our way back to our apartment.

* * *

**Sorry that this was so long I hope you liked this chapter. The song that was used was 'Set Fire To The Third Bar' by Snow Patrol and Martha Wainwright. Which I don't own.**


	3. Tour

**Hi everyone. So I tried writing this chapter as the guys on set however it was really tough so I have decided to change the direction of the story.**

**Synopsis: The glee gang are about to start their second tour.**

* * *

"Rike c'mon we gotta go!" I say down the corridor. I wait for a couple more minuets before heading to his room and trying to get him up. I open the door and walk over to his bed. I grab hold of his duvet and give it a sharp tug.

"Hey lemme sleep" Riker mumbles I sit next to him on the bed.

"What's up?" I ask

"I feel like crap" he replies looking at me. I feel his forehead.

"You have a temperature. Look we have to go to set and meet everyone else for the tour. You can sleep on the way" I explain. I then grab some clothes from his wardrobe and passed then to him.

* * *

Twenty minuets later Riker joins me and we make our way to the studio because we were meeting everyone there to get the tour bus. I drive and Riker lies over the back seats in order to try and get some more sleep. I must admit that I still find it hard to believe that we are together however I know that we would never do anything to hurt the other in any way. I look at his sleeping form in the mirror and smile to myself. He is so talented and he is continually working. Whether it is on Glee or R5 stuff. He is just... Him and I love him.

* * *

When we arrive I help Riker out of the car and take him onto the bus. I then walk to the studio to see who had arrived. I see the figures of Darren, Curt, Nolan and Grant. I go over to them.

"Hey guys. I'm so excited about this" I say when I reach them.

"Yeah. Our second Glee tour. Can't believe it" Darren answers indicating himself and Curt.

"So is Riker here, or is his lazy ass not even out of bed yet?" asks Curt.

"He's sleeping on the bus. He has a temperature and in his words 'feels like crap'" I explain as we walk towards the bus.

"Aw no" Curt says

"Any idea what caused it?" asks Nolan.

"Probably stress or something like that. He got back late last night from the R5 America tour" I answer. This was true because the bands EP had just come out and they had been touring for the past two months. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out to see a text from Rocky, Riker's brother, asking how Riker was. I replied saying that he was tiered and slightly sick. By this point everyone was here and getting onto the buses. Me, Riker, Curt, Darren, Nolan and Grant had all agreed to be on the same bus. When we entered Darren whipped out his camera and explained that he wanted to film the tour. We all agreed to it. I grab my guitar and start strumming on it as Darren films.

"So we are about to leave on our tour so we thought we would give you a quick tour of the bus" Darren introduces.

"So this is the living area with two TVs. Oh and there is the little thing in the corner who travels with us" Grant adds. I shoot him a death glare.

"Oh death stare!" Riker interjects.

"How very rude!" I answer giving Grant a small hit over the head. I stand and make my way to the bunk area.

"So this is the bunk area" I say.

"Who sleeps where?" asks Darren

"I call top bunk!" Curt yells from where ever the hell he was.

"Okay!" I shout back "Well Riker has the bottom bunk here and I have the top. And I don't any of the other arrangements I haven't really paid attention to that" I explain.

"Now it must be said but I am thankful that we don't have double beds because I want to sleep without hearing what you two get up to" Nolan says

"Well... That's awkward" Riker and I say in unison.

"So that is a tour of the bus. Now we wish you could stay but you can't so bye!" Darren finishes and shuts off the camera. We then begin to unpack and talk about what the tour holds for us.


	4. Seattle night one

**Hi everyone. So this chapter is the first night of the tour. Please drop me a review if you like the story and tell me how I can improve it. Also I don't own any of the songs used in the next few chapters.**

* * *

"Guys wake up!" I hear Curt say as the bus comes to a halt. I open my eyes and stretch before climbing down from my bunk and giving Riker a quick kiss. Then it hits me. The sound of the crowds outside.

"Fans are already here?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, we have real hardcore fans. Get ready for your first of many meet and greets"Riker explains. In basically no time at all I am ready to face the fans. We open the door of the bus and are bombarded by noise from all sides. I follow the boys to the fans and begin to sign things and have my photo taken. I look over at Riker who smiles at me, I flash a small smile back. I turn to the girls I was talking to.

"So are you and him dating?" asks one of them.

"Yeah. We are" I reply. One of them takes my hand and places a bracelet in it. "Oh thank you. Tell you what, I'll wear this tonight. How does that sound?"

"Amazing!" she answers with an excited voice.

"Oh man, I thought I got rid of you!" I hear Riker exclaim. I look further into the crowd and see Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff making their way over to him. I go to his side.

"Yeah, we were called in to do Loud and I want you bad" Rocky explains.

"Hi Rocky" Rocky says taking my hand

"Lucy" I introduce, Riker slips his arm around my waist.

"So is this your first tour?" asks Ratliff

"Yeah" I reply. Rydel looks down at my waist and sees Riker's arm and stares at us. I am still in conversation with Ross at this point. She starts tapping him.

"So yeah the tour was really awe- What the hell is it Ry?" He asks mid sentence. She points at me and Riker. " Are you guys...?" he asks stepping back slightly.

"Yes we are" Riker replies with a smile

"Keep up Ross" I say which causes everyone to laugh.

"We better get going" Riker says and we make our way to the sound check.

* * *

Two hours later we are backstage and I feel as if I was literally going to throw up. I sit on my own with my headphones in trying to block everything out. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up at Jenna.

"C'mon we're going on now" she says as I take her hand and we head over to everyone else. Melissa and Becca are already on stage I take hold of my guitar and get ready for my entrance.

"Marl I promise. We are never going to grow up" Becca says and I begin to play from backstage and walk out with Jenna and Heather.

Say won't you say forever hey

If you stay forever hey

We can stay forever young

Ohhhh

I sing out to the crowd and they go mad at it because I held the last note for longer than usual. When we finish the Warblers come on.

"Well... Thanks for warming the crowd up for us" Grant drawls as Sebastian (because on tour we had to be in character the whole time we were on stage.) I look down at the floor acting embarrassed.

"Hey you girls were awesome" Curt says as the other girls leave and I am left alone with them.

"So... We have a little something for you" Eddy says. Riker then joins them and brings me to the centre of the stage.

"Hey"

"Hey" I reply with a laugh at his awkwardness. My eyes look him up and down and I notice something. "Uhhh... Your zipper is down" I laugh pointing at his jeans.

"Welll... That's awkward" he says before turning away to do it up. He turns back to me and looks at the audience "So we've know each other for seven months and I know that there is no one else in the world for me. You are amazing. As I said on the show you are quiet yet passionate and I love that about you" this gets several of the Warblers and the audience to awww us. I smile sheepishly and turn my attention back to Riker. He very slowly lowers himself onto one knee in front of me. I gasp into my mic and turn my head quickly to the other Warblers. "Luce... You know what is coming up next... will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure" I say before grabbing the front of his shirt and passionately kissing him. When we break apart the rest of R5 are on stage and Riker offers me his hand and we take our positions.

"All right! Can I get a 'yeah!'?" Ross asks the crowd.

"Yeah!" They respond

"Can I get a 'heck yeah!'?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Can I get a 'Riker is the sexiest man alive and I want to make love to him right now'?" he rushes

"Riker is the sexiest man alive and I want to make love to him right now" I reply before high fiving Rocky and almost being deafened by the crowd.

"I am not complaining!" Riker answers before we start into 'Loud'.

The rest of the show goes really well and we come off stage buzzing. I slip my hand into Riker's before gently kissing his cheek.

"I meant want I said on stage. You are the sexiest man alive and I do want to make love to you" I whisper seductively in his ear. There is a moment of silence before we both say

"After the tour" and we burst out laughing as we make our way to the bus to head to the next city.

* * *

**Before anyone asks Ross did actually say the comment about Riker. Anyway I really hope you liked this because it was a lot of fun to write.**

**Thank you for your support and keep being 'Loud' (members of the R5 Family will understand that)**

**Gleeproject145**


	5. New York night two

The next morning I wake and look down and my hand. I see the ring that Rike had given me the night before. I smile softly to myself as I quietly get out of the bunk and slip under Riker's duvet. I feel his arms snake around my waist, drawing me closer to him.

"How does it feel to be the future Mrs Lynch?" he whispers in my ear, so as not to wake the others.

"Amazing" I mumble back as my eyelids flutter shut. I let out a content sigh. "How long till we reach New York?" he asks

"Couple of hours" I answer, eyes still closed. I feel him gently kiss the back of my neck.

"You killed it last night" he tells me

"So did you Rike" I reply

* * *

When we arrive in New York Riker and I are whisked away for an interview on Good Morning America. I know that he would be less nervous than me because this was only my second interview.

"Well good morning America, today we are joined by the new teen 'it' couple R5's bass player Riker Lynch and Glee girl Lucy Taylor. Welcome you two"

"Thanks. It is great to be back" Riker says

"So Riker when you were last here you were on tour with R5, how long did you have to prepare yourself for this tour with the Glee cast?"

"Well... I'd say I had about four or fiver hours sleep because we got back really late that night and we had to go the next morning" he explained.

"Luckily we were travelling for a day so he could rest up and regain some strength" I add.

"Know on the tour do you have a favourite song to perform live?" asks the female interviewer.

"I would say probably 'Mirrors' cause the song is beautiful and I love the choreography" I explain as I turn my head to the blonde next to me. " What about you?" I ask

"I think I'd have to go with either 'Loud', 'Want U bad' or'Mirrors'" he says.

"Did you know that Riker your proposal to Lucy has surpassed 1,000,000 views on YouTube within 24 hours?"

"What!?" we both exclaim

"Yeah. Any plans on the wedding yet?"

"No, not yet" I answer.

"Well good luck tonight with the show. Ladies and gentlemen, Lucy Taylor and Riker Lynch" we smile and exit the studio and make our way back to the tour.

* * *

"Okay, so we are going to open with 'Let me entertain you' all right Luce?" asks Zach when we get back.

"Great. The crowd will love it" I reply as we begin the sound check.

* * *

I stand under the stage getting ready for my entrance. Basically I was going to rise out of the stage as I sing to the crowd. I could hear the crowd up above me. I look up and see Riker coming towards me.

"Good luck. You are going to kill it" he says before quickly kissing my lips as I am lifted into the air and onto the stage. As I ascend higher I can hear the crowd. This. Is. It.

* * *

**Here we go guys. This is the last tour chapter. Get ready for planning, the wedding and another surprise. Quick thanks to ImGonnaCallYouFern for being my first reviewer.**

**Thanks**

**Gleeproject145**


	6. Love is patient

**Hey everyone! this is a really nice and heart felt chapter.**

**Chapter synopsis: Lucy and Riker have gotten back from the Glee tour and are now focusing on their big day.**

* * *

"Hello? Yes this is her. Oh good so we can have that colour scheme? Thank you. Okay, can I pay that by cheque? Thank you. Good bye" I say and I put the phone down. I make my way to the living room to see Riker sprawled out over the couch. He looks up at me and smiles. "That was the decorators for the wedding. We can have the red and white colours" I explain as I move closer to him. I pull out my note book and tick off the decorations from my list so all we had to do know was get the service, reception and evening meal sorted (which included the seating arrangements.) This had been our priority since we got back from the Glee tour. My phone goes off again for at least the tenth time. "Hello?" I ask as I leave Riker. "Oh no, you can't make it? Don't worry dad, I can ask someone else to give me away. I'm sorry you and mum can't get time off work. Jane is busy too so I won't have any family members at mine and Riker's wedding" I say. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I love you. I'll call you the night before the wedding. Bye" hang up the phone and hold my head in my hands as I sink onto the bed.

* * *

"What about this one?" I ask Rydel, Becca and Melissa. I was standing in a flowing white dress which draped over my body. They all shook their heads. "Why?" I ask looking at them

"It doesn't show off the figure that most girls would _kill_ for" Melissa said, Becca nodding in agreement

"That and you want something to look good for the media" Rydel adds. I know she sees the confused look in my face. "Come on. You've heard it. You and Riker are the new teen 'it' couple so the magazines are going to want the low down on the wedding so they will also be there for your first kiss out of the church as man and wife" she explains. I nod showing that I understand. It is true what she is saying so I head back into the changing room and change into my last dress. I gasp as I see my reflection in the mirror. "It's perfect" I breathe

* * *

**Sorry that this was so short. Anyway I hope that you are enjoying this.**


	7. Here comes forever

**So this is it... the big day... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs 'here comes forever' by R5 sung by R5 apart from Riker (I have changed some of the lyrics. When you see it will make sense) or 'Obsession' by Tich sung by **_Lucy_

**Also at the start it flips between what **_Lucy_ **and Riker are thinking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is it. I can't believe it..._

**The day is finally here...**

_I'm getting married to the most amazing man..._

**I'm getting married to the most amazing girl...**

I step out from behind the screen in my wedding dress. It hugged my body perfectly and had a lace effect on the top of the dress. My hair had been pulled back and Rydel had tied it back with a red ribbon. I stepped into my silver heels and gently touch the silver necklace that Riker had given me as a gift. I look over at Rydel, Becca and Melissa.

"How do I look?" I ask uncertainly.

"Stunning" Becca said

"Beautiful" Melissa added

"The perfect girl for Riker" Rydel finishes. Then there is a knock at the door and Curt's voice fills the air.

"Is the bride ready?" I smile to myself and pull my veil over my face and make my way to the door. I join Curt in the corridor "You look incredible" he said into my ear as I took his arm and we made our way to the church.

* * *

When we arrive I have to stop to compose myself. I had suddenly become _very _nervous. I then begin to walk down the aisle behind my bridesmaids and the best men (Rocky, Ross and Ratliff). I can feel myself physically shaking. I then remember that Riker is probably in a worse state than I am. After what seems like eternity we reach the end of the aisle and I am standing next to Riker. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. I steal a quick glance at him as Curt leaves my side. Our eyes meet. I smile slightly and move some hair out of his eyes.

"You look amazing" He whispers in my ear

"You look pretty good yourself" I reply before we turn to the priest and the service began.

* * *

"By the power invested in my by the fellowship of the Holy Spirit I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest announces. We turn to each other, Riker flicks my veil back off my face. We lean in. Closer and closer. When our lips finally meet the congregation begin to applaud. I smile against Riker's lips as I wrap my arms around his neck. When we pull away and I take his arm and we make our way back down the aisle to the door. As they open we are greeted by the flash of cameras and the call of paparazzi. I smile at Riker and he gently kisses me again.

"I love you" I say as we make our way to the car. As we were walking Riker stopped and picked me up and carried me to the car. I smile and start laughing before kissing him as he put me into the back of the car. I move over and he sits next to me. "Well that picture will be on the front of the magazines tomorrow" I say as I take Riker's hand in mine.

It had finally happened. We cemented our love.

* * *

When we arrive at the reception Riker introduced me to his family. I smile and make small talk while he watches. After about thirty minuets it was time for speeches and the evening meal. The thing was that I was making the first speech. I stand and make my way to the stage with Rydel, Ross, Rocky and Ratliff.

"Okay... So I'm not very good when it comes to this sort of thing and I tend to ramble on about things. Kind of like I am doing right now" that earns me some laughs from the guests. "So I had trouble writing a speech and I was thinking 'What can I do to put into words how I feel for this amazing man?' and then a song came on on the radio and I knew that it was going to become my speech. Riker, this is for you" I say I signal to the Rydel to start playing

_On New Year's Eve, _  
_I saw you the first time_  
_Hard to believe_  
_I loved him, I admit_  
_And hard to see, until the fireworks_  
_lit up the sky... _

_I remember January, February, March, April, May, _  
_been thinking about you, boy, every single day_  
_Burnt by your flame, yeah you blew me away_  
_I pray... _

_How can a heartbeat beat so in love?_  
_I gave someone like you all my love, _  
_I can sit here all day, just writing your name, _  
_I'll sleep under the rain, _  
_You can call me and say_  
_You're my obsession_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh)_  
_You're my obsession_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh)_

_Find your picture online_  
_Now it's on my iPhone_  
_Hard not to cry_  
_When I think of us, on my own_  
_I don't even know your name, do you think the same?_  
_But will I ever, kno-oh-woah-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah_

_How can a heartbeat beat so in love?_  
_I gave someone like you all my love, _  
_I can sit here all day, just writing your name, _  
_I'll sleep under the rain, _  
_You can call me and say_  
_How can a heartbeat be so lost?_  
_I gave someone like you all my love, _  
_I can sit here all day, just writing your name, _  
_I'll sleep under the rain, _  
_You can call me and say_  
_You're my obsession_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh)_  
_You're my obsession_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh)_

_Are you only in my mind?_  
_Will someone tell me will you ever be mine?_

_How can a heartbeat beat so in love?_  
_I gave someone like you all my love, _  
_I can sit here all day, just writing your name, _  
_I'll sleep under the rain, you can call me and say_  
_How can a heartbeat be so lost?_  
_I gave someone like you all my love, _  
_I can sit here all day, just writing your name, _  
_I'll sleep under the rain, you can call me and say_  
_You're my obsession_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh)_  
_You're my obsession_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh)_  
_You're my obsession _

When I finish I am standing next to Riker. "I love you. My wonderful husband. Now to the best men" I say as I sit down and Riker kisses my cheek.

"That was beautiful. Thank you" he whispers. We then turn our attention to the stage.

"I think that this song says it all. Riker, Lucy, this is for you guys" Ratliff says.

**He's like that boom box outside of your window**  
**He's that Delorean blowing past 88**  
**And where you're going girl,**  
**Won't be needing roads cause,**  
**Oo oo oo oo**  
**This ain't no 50 first dates.**

**We're talking bout starting out as friends**  
**We're talking bout real and not pretend**  
**We're talking bout roles of a life time**  
**You and him can even write the end**  
**Yeaaaaah**

**Here comes that movie scene**  
**One we hate, so cliche**  
**That moment when you kissed**  
**By the lake pouring rain**  
**He ain't no superman**  
**But he can change your world**  
**Here comes forever girl**  
**Ooooooo**  
**Here comes forever girl**  
**Ooooooo**  
**Here comes forever**  
**Ooooooo**  
**Here comes forever girl**

**This ain't no remake of a Romeo story**  
**Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away**  
**He'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause**  
**You and him outer space**

**We're talking bout starting out as friends **  
**We're talking bout real and not pretend**  
**We're talking bout roles of a life time**  
**You and him can even write the end**  
**Yeaaaaah**

**Here comes that movie scene**  
**One we hate, so cliche**  
**That moment when you kissed**  
**By the lake pouring rain**  
**He ain't no superman**  
**But he can change your world**  
**Here comes forever girl**  
**Ooooooo**  
**Here comes forever girl**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]**

**Let's go home together**  
**Play your roles forever**  
**Let's grow old together**  
**Here comes**  
**Here comes**  
**Here comes forever baby...**

**Here comes forever girl**

**Here comes that movie scene**  
**One we hate, so cliche**  
**That moment when you kissed**  
**By the lake pouring rain**  
**He ain't no superman**  
**But he can change your world**  
**Here comes forever girl**  
**Here comes forever**  
**Here comes forever girl**  
**(Forever and ever and ever and ever)**  
**Here comes forever girl **

When they finish everyone starts applauding. After that Riker makes his speech and so does Curt and Mark and Stormie. Then it is time for mine and Riker's first dance as a couple. I had left the song choice up to him so I had no idea what it would be. Then the iconic introduction for 'Mirrors' starts and I can't help but slightly scream. I look at him.

"You had to go and pick the first romantic song that we sang together" I say as we begin to dance to the music. Not really paying attention to anyone else in the room.

* * *

**Sorry that this was so long. Anyway I wanna thank you for the reviews that you have been giving me. I am so glad that you like this.**

**Happy Friday**

**Gleeproject145**


	8. Coming home

**Hey guys! This chapter has a huge twist.**

**Chapter synopsis: Lucy and Riker have just gotten back from their honeymoon in Europe.**

* * *

"Hey guys! We're back" Riker says as we enter the house. Suddenly Riker is surrounded by his family. Led by Rydel who obviously missed him the most. Rocky comes over and gives me a quick hug, followed by Ross, Ratliff and eventually Rydel (after she had almost suffocated Riker).

"So how was it?" Asks Stormie as we make our way to the living room.

"Really enjoyable" Riker said and I nod in agreement. It felt good to be back with the Lynches and I know that at the start of the trip Riker was very homesick and missing his family a lot. When we sit on the sofa Stormie and Mark bring us some of the wedding photos and we look through them. "You did look beautiful that day Luce" he whispered to me as we look at the photo of our first dance. I smile slightly at the memory. _This is killing me. I have to tell someone._

"Rydel can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?" I ask as I stand from the couch and make my way to the door quickly followed by her. We go to her bedroom and I sink onto her bed, feeling the tears beginning to sting my eyes. I take a deep breath. "Ry, I-I'm pregnant" I finally stammer

"You are!? Lucy that is amazing. I didn't even know that you and Riker had ever-"

"But that's the point. We never have. So I can't see what happened. All I know is that it was before the honeymoon" I cut across. I see Rydel put her hands to her mouth. "What is it?" I cautiously ask.

"Ummm… Lucy, do you remember anything after yours and Riker's first dance?" she slowly asks. I search through my brain to see if there was anything.

"I only remember leaving with… Curt… He took me to a room. Oh crap!" I exclaim as I am hit by the realisation that the child was not Riker's but Curt's. My mind begins to form crazy images and thoughts until I black out.

When I come round. I am still in Rydel's room and she is there with me.

"I have to tell him, don't I?" I say as I sit up.

"Yeah. All of it" she answers. We stand and make our way back to the living room where the guys have started to play on the X-box. Riker looks at us.

"You okay you two? You were gone a long time" he says as I sit next to him_ I have to tell him._

"Rike I need to tell you something. But don't say anything until I have finished, okay?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well… I-I'm… pregnant" I finally whisper. Everyone stares at me. I see Riker's eyes widen.

"Really? But we have never…" he trails off and I begin to cry. He pulls me into his arms and tries to calm me down.

"I-I'm so sorry" I sob

"Why?"

"Because the baby isn't yours" I lift my head to face him.

"It's C-Curt's" I stammer

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn... Bet you didn't see that coming. Let me know in the reviews if you think that Lucy and Riker are going to keep the baby... Also how do you think Riker is going to react and what will happen with Curt?**

**Let me know**

**Gleeproject145**


	9. Guess I'm Taking It Personal

**Hey I'm back! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they are really encouraging.**

**Chapter synopsis: Riker and Lucy break the news to Curt about the pregnancy and it gets out of hand.**

* * *

Riker picks up his mobile and finds Curt's name. He looks at me as he brings it to his ear.

"Hey Curt... It's Riker. I've been better. Could you be ready to meet me and Luce at yours? Okay bye" he says before hanging up the phone. We both leave however before I am out of the door Rocky says to me

"Be careful. Riker is very protective so he could do something stupid"

"I will be" I answer as I make my way to Riker's car.

* * *

When we arrive at Curt and Kim's house Riker wastes no time in getting to the door and knocking on it. I was still walking up the path as the door opened to reveal Curt.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Could we talk about it inside?"

"Sure. Hey Luce, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Curt. How's Kim?" I answer as I reach Riker's side.

"Yeah, she's good" he replies as we make our way inside.

"Rike... don't do anything stupid, okay?" I say in his ear as we enter the living room. Curt sits on one of the seats and me and Riker take the couch. I look over at Riker who returns the look as if to say 'You are telling him'. I sigh.

"Curt... Do you remember what happened after Riker and I had our first dance at the wedding?" I ask.

"Yeah... You found out or remembered huh?" he replied slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have gotten my wife PREGNANT!" Riker explodes standing from the seat.

"Riker calm down!" I say also rising.

"No, I won't. Lucy how can you be so calm about this? He got you pregnant! So how long has it been going on for?" he asks looking at us both.

"How long has what been going on for!?" I exclaim

"You and... Him?" he answers.

"Hey, nothing happened what happened at the wedding was an accident Riker. I was drunk" Curt interjected. Riker held up his hands.

"I'm done" He plainly says before taking his ring and throwing it to the floor and leaving us both stunned. I reach down and pick up the ring. Moving it between my fingers. Then I cry.

* * *

**Wow that was intense. How can Lucy prove to Riker that it was a mistake? Will they get back together? Review and let me know!**

**Gleeproject145**


	10. Please Don't Leave Me

When I finally arrive back at the Lynches house I am rushed by Rocky and Ross into the car.

"What... What is going on? Stormie? Mark?" I ask as I begin to comfort a distraught Rydel.

"Lucy... Riker is in hospital" Mark explains climbing into the drivers seat. My eyes widen.

"What? Why?" I ask shocked at the news.

"Car accident. Don't know what could have cause it. Riker is always really careful" Stormie says as we make our way to the hospital. My heart sinks.

"I caused this" I mumble

"No you didn't Lucy" Ross says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"YES I DID! WHEN WE WERE AT CURT'S HE ACCUSED ME OF CHEATING. HE THREW HIS RING ONTO THE FLOOR AND LEFT!" I start to scream fighting against Rock's hands as he tries to calm me down. Eventually my screams turn into sobs. The rest of the journey is spent in silence. I remove my necklace and exchange the charm for Riker's ring.

* * *

"Excuse me. We are here to see Mr Riker Lynch" Mark says when we arrive at the desk. I notice small things about how much Riker meant to everyone. Ross tries so hard not to cry while he holds Ryland. Rocky is with his mom and dad. Rydel is still in the safety of my arms and I am silently praying that everything will be okay. We make our way to the small room where Riker was being treated to. We are told to wait outside until they have finished looking him over. The wait is agonising. I continually rub my sweating hands together.

"The family of Riker Lynch?" The doctor asks as he opens the door. We all stand and make our way to the door. "Only two at a time" he adds. Immediately I step back.

"You guys go in first. He's your brother" I say.

"He's you husband" Ratliff says moving back to my side. Rydel takes my hand and leads me into the room. I choke out a sob when I see him. There were only some minor cuts but he looked more like he was sleeping than had been in an accident. I glance over at Rydel, she motions for me to move closer. Slowly I make my way to his bed. I take his hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry Rike" I whisper. "Please don't leave me"

* * *

**That was really sad for me... How long will this go on for? Also has anyone listened to Louder yet on YouTube? I can't wait for it to be released in the UK.**

**Quick note: I may not update as frequently this week cause my laptop is having some work done on it and I won't get it back till the weekend at the earliest!**

**Gleeproject145**


	11. Mine

**Chapter synopsis: Riker has been in hospital for two months after having his accident. Lucy has moved in permanently with the Lynches however she is very distant because she still blames herself for what happened to Riker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Mine' sung by Lucy and a **_special guest__**.**_

* * *

"Luce! You coming in?" asks Ross from the pool. I look up from the wedding album and smile slightly.

"No. Sorry Ross. I think I'll just head inside" I reply as I stand and make my way back into the house. I say 'hello' to Stormie and Mark as I pass them in the living room. Silently I make my way to Riker's old bedroom. I push the door open and move to his wardrobe and pull out one of his (many) Hollister jackets and slip it around my shoulders. Taking in his scent. I miss him so much. The doctors say that they are going to turn off his life support in the next few days unless there is some recovery. Holding the jacket close to my body I sit on Riker's bed. The memories of when we first started and we would sneak in this very room and steal kisses, trying not to let in to anyone that we were together came flooding back to me.

_I need to get out of here._ I think as I stand and exit the room, pulling the door behind me. Before I leave the house I quickly go into the room that I share with Rydel and grab my guitar.

"I'm going out for a bit Stormie. Be back soon" I say as I open the door. I know the perfect place.

* * *

After driving for about twenty minuets I arrive at a lake in the midst of trees. To one side of the lake there was a wooden hut. More memories came back to me. This was the place that Riker took me after our first date. It was the perfect evening. It was so natural. It was so amazing. Was. Everything between us was in the past now. I need to be able to let go. I pull my guitar out of it's case and quickly retune it before strumming and singing:

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**  
**Left a small town, never looked back**  
**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**  
**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say can you believe it?**  
**As we're lying on the couch**  
**The moment I could see it**  
**Yes, yes, I can see it now**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**  
**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**  
**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**  
**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

**But we got bills to pay**  
**We got nothing figured out**  
**When it was hard to take**  
**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**  
**You saw me start to believe for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**  
**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**  
**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye**  
**'Cause that's all I've ever known**  
**Then you took me by surprise**  
**You said** _I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_**Hold on, make it last**_  
_**Hold on, never turn back**_  
_**You/I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you believe it?**_  
_**We're gonna make it now**_  
_**I can see it**_  
_**I can see it now**_

I slowly turn around before feeling my face crack into a huge smile. He was here. In front of me. My man.

My Riker.

"Rike?" I ask as I move towards him.

"Hey" he answered before pulling me into his arms. I begin to let tears stream down my face. We break our embrace and he leans in and gently kisses my lips. I cup his face with one hand. It is short, but full of emotion. "Do you still have my ring?" he asks "Cause... If you want... I want to go back to how it was. You and me. I want to go back to being your husband. If you will let me" he said. I move my hands behind my head and remove my necklace with Riker's ring on it. I take the ring off and slip it on his finger saying

"With this ring. I thee wed. For better or for worst" then I pull him in for another kiss and we spend the rest of the afternoon in our own secret world.

* * *

"I'm back!" I shout as I enter the house.

"You're in good time Lu. Dinner's ready" Rocky says from the top of the stairs. I beckon to Riker to follow me. We make our way to the dining room.

"Hey" I say as I sit down. I know Riker stays in the doorway, watching.

"Where did you go?" ask Rydel

"To the lake that Riker took me to after our first date" I reply simply.

"Hey guys" Riker says from behind us. Everyone jumps and begins to mob him like they did after our honeymoon. The rest of the meal was fairly uneventful until I said

"Guys. Riker. I have to tell you something. I'm not going to have a child" Riker stood up.

"Really?"

"It was a false alarm" I reply. Suddenly Riker comes over and spins me round while our lips are connected.

"Oh... Get a room!" Ross exclaimed.

"Wow way to ruin the moment Ross" Riker says flatly. We then burst out with laughter.

* * *

**So... what did you guys think? Let me know!**

**Gleeproject145**


	12. Eight months later

**Chapter synopsis: Eight months after Riker had gotten back. Things then get pretty sexual**

* * *

"Riker, where are we going?" I ask with my eyes closed as he leads me somewhere.

"You'll see" he says plainly. I feel the soft autumn breeze on my face. "Okay, open"

I open my eyes and stagger back slightly. Standing in front of me was the Lynches, Ratliff, the Warblers and...

"Mum, dad, Jane!" I exclaim as I run towards them. I thrown my arms around them in turn. I missed them so much, because I hadn't seen them since I moved to LA almost a year ago. Then a chorus of 'happy birthday' started I duck my head down, slightly embarrassed. Riker takes my hand and leads me to the pool to have photos taken. I see Rydel looking a bit to comfy so I give her a quick push sending her tumbling into the water. She resurfaces spluttering.

"What- Lucy! You are dead!" she exclaims while we begin to laugh. I quickly try to run from the side of the pool when Rocky and Ross grab hold of me and throw me in with Rydel.

"Hey... Easy with my wife guys!" Riker says before I grab hold of his ankle and pull him in with me. "What the?!" he asks as he tumbles in with me. He resurfaces and I lean in and gently press our lips together. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I snake my arms around his neck and gently tug at his hair. "Why don't we finish this inside?" he mutters into my ear.

"Sure" I reply as he gets out of the pool and then pulls me out as well before wrapping a towel around me. We manage to slip inside very easily while everyone was talking with each other. We make our way to Riker's bedroom. He enters first and I follow. I turn and close the door before Riker grabs my waist and spins me and presses my back against the door. His lips then begin to form and reform against mine. I tug at his hair again causing him to moan. He then trails kisses down my neck down to my collar bone. I close my eyes in bliss. I slide his shirt off him and run my hand down his bare chest. I wrap my legs around his waist and he moves us to the bed. He lays me down before removing his pants.

"May I?" he asks, gesturing to my shirt.

"Yes" I breathe as I fell his hands slip under the fabric and he pulls the shirt off me with no difficulties. He stops. "What?"I ask pushing myself onto my arms and looking at him.

"You are so hot" he replies. I smile slightly before turning my head embarrassed. I feel his hand under my cheek turning my face back to him. "I mean it" he says, his voice a whisper. I lean in and re-connect our lips. My eyes close however they shoot back open as Riker's body suddenly leaves mine.

"Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel. Get the hell out of my room!" he exclaims. I shriek and quickly grab my shirt and pull it back on as Riker re-dresses as well. Ross smiled.

"Ultimate cock block, Rike" he said before beginning to laugh. Riker then shoves them out of the room and closes the door before leaning against it.

"Welcome to my family" he said before laying next to me on the bed.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked that. It was pretty cool to write. Please review, I want to get to 10 reviews by the end of the week!**

**Gleeproject145**


	13. Dance with me tonight

**Hey all! **

**Chapter synopsis: Lucy heads back to the UK for her year 11 prom. How will her old friends react when she tells them about America and her marriage?**

* * *

"Have a safe trip you two" Mark says as Riker and I make our way to the departures lounge.

"Hey Lucy, get some pictures for us won't you?" Asks Rydel.

"Of course I will" I reply. "See you in a few days"

* * *

"Oh my God. Lucy you look so beautiful" Riker breathes as I walk down the stairs.

"You've seen this dress before" I answer. I had decided to wear my wedding dress because none of my friends knew what it looked like. I move to Riker's side and take his arm.

"Do you think your friends will like me?" He asks as we walk to the car.

"Of course they will" I reply giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. The engine came into life and Riker kisses me before we head to the school to meet everyone.

* * *

"Guess who made it back in time for prom" I say as I walk up behind my friends after having photos taken with Riker. They all turn and their faces light up. I embrace them in turn.

"How have you been?"

"How was America?"

"Who is this handsome man? Does he have any brothers?"

"Okay. I'll answer one at a time. I have been good. America was incredible. Finally this is my husband, Riker, he has two brother who are both single" I answer as I beckon for Riker to come closer.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaim.

"Did I forget to mention that I got married when we last spoke? Sorry" I joke as we make our way to the coaches to head to the venue.

* * *

The journey mainly consisted of me explaining to the girls what the last while had been like for me. They wanted to know every last detail of it, which is weird because I have told them basically everything over Skype, phone and text. Riker sits next to me with his arm around my shoulders. After what seems like no time at all we are at the venue. It was situated in the grounds of a large house with a lake near by. We all get off the coach and head into the venue the music was already playing. My mouth drops open at the look of the venue, it looked so similar to the venue of the reception at the wedding. I smile at Riker as we take each others hands. We begin to dance to the music.

"I love you so much Luce" he whispers into my ear as we move in time to the music.

"I love you too Rike" I answer. After that we laughed, enjoyed the company and danced the night away.

* * *

**Oh how I wish my prom would turn out like this. It will never happen though, but heck I can dream.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it!**

**Gleeproject145**


	14. Ready, Set, Rock

**Chapter synopsis: R5 are on their two month tour, Lucy comes along for the ride and then there is a problem for one member.**

* * *

"Come on everyone! We're leaving now!" Stormie shouts up the stairs. I hear the noise of Rydel, Ross, Rocky, Ellington and Ryland making their ways down stairs, shouting and play fighting. I turn to face Riker who was lying behind me. I reach my hand behind me and intertwine our fingers. I feel his lips against my forehead. I smile softly. I lean in and as I am about to make our lips meet...

"Riker! Lucy! Get your lazy asses down here!" Mark yells. We both spring up. Before I get dressed I take a moment to admire Riker's naked form.

"Hey quit staring!" He says and I let a playful smirk form on my lips.

"If I don't?" I tease as I pull out a pale blue dress. I turn away. I feel him behind me, hands around my waist.

"I'll give you something that you will never forget" he purrs. I pull the dress up my body and allow him to do the back up. I face him, move my face closer to him.

"See you down stairs" I whisper. I move away to the door.

"When did you become such a tease?" He asks. I shrug.

"You just do something to me" I sweetly say as I leave him to get ready.

* * *

"Well you took your damn time Riker" Ross says when Riker joins us twenty minuets later.

"Sorry" he mutters as we make our way out to the van. He turns to me. "So what are you going to do now Lucy?" he asks

"About what?" I ask confused.

"Well... We're going on tour. Are you going to spend the next few months on your own?"

"No. I'm spending them with some really good friends" I reply as I climb into the van.

"Oh" he says surprise evident in his voice. "Who?"

"Riker has the bleach you've been using done something to your head? I'm coming with you" I say exasperatedly. His hands fly to his mouth.

"For real?"

"For real" I reply with a laugh. "Oh yeah, Rocky can you send me that video? Riker has to see his face" I say.

"I hate you" Riker says as he sits next to me.

"No you don't" I reply as I rest my head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Ross! Go long!" I hear Ryland shout from the outside of the bus. I smile slightly before going back to strumming my guitar. Mine and Riker's anniversary would happen when we were still on tour. I look up as the door opens to reveal Rydel.

"Ry, you okay?" I ask

"Can you come and take a look at Ross?" I nod before following her out to where the boys were crowded.

"Okay, just step back guys. Give him some room" I say as I reach him. I see his eyes staring to droop. "No, Ross. Listen to me, you have to stay awake okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" I tell him.

"Umm, four?" He questions. My suspicions were right. He was suffering from concussion.

"Rocky, could you get him into the bus?" I ask as I stand and move so that Rocky could get to his younger brother. We make our way back to the bus. Rydel and Ellington fall in step with me.

"Okay, spill. Is he going to be okay?" Asks Ell

"He will be. However I don't think he should perform tonight" I reply

"Why?"

"He has mild concussion and the risk shouldn't be taken" I explain.

* * *

Three hours later I was waiting for Riker to finish getting ready so I could wish him luck with the show. I turn when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy, can you take Ross's place on stage?" Asks Stormie. I blink several times.

"O-of course Stormie" I answer before smiling like a lunatic.

* * *

"Okay guys..." Riker begins "we had a bit of a problem earlier today cause Ross has suffered mild concussion. So we are performing as R4 instead of R5" that was my cue to enter.

"No you won't" I say as I make my way to centre stage where Ross would have been.

"Lucy, I know you are trying to help but there is no R in your name so it is still going to be R4 even with you on stage" Rocky says as he faced me.

"Actually my middle name is Rachel" I answer.

"I didn't even know that!" Riker exclaims and I smile.

"Now these members of the R5 family have come here to get loud. I think we should get started then" I say before launching into the first song.

And that was how I performed with the band I had always wanted to sing with. Even if it was for one night.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that! I had a review from areuacat earlier saying that she wanted more of a tour. So I hope this serves your needs.**

**Gleeproject145**


	15. All access

**Hey lovely people, sorry I haven't been around recently but I have had bad writers block, school is trying to kill me with the amount of work I have to do and my internet has been down. But I am back!**

**Chapter synopsis: R5 have been announced as the new teen it band and now they are being noticed more and more. Lucy then has a surprise for Riker.**

* * *

"So you guys are the new teen'it' band. That must be good mustn't it?" The interviewer says.

"Yeah, I mean we have been waiting for it for a long time" Riker replies everyone else agrees with him.

"Obviously you guys are on tour, is there anyone else with you apart from your family or the crew?"

"Yeah, we have Riker's wife, Lucy travelling with us. Which is fun and she actually had to take Ross's place on stage on our first night 'cause he got concussion" Rocky explained.

"Oh, is she here?"

"Uh-uh she is backstage at the moment" Riker says.

"Lets bring her out" she says and I make my way out with my guitar in hand. Everyone moves up so that I could sit next to Riker when I do I place my arm around his waist.

"Why'd you have that Luce?" Asks Riker.

"'Cause I wanted to sing something because today is a very special day. This is for you babe" I say as I start to strum out the song had written on the bus.

"And I'll never stop lying next to,

Never stop loving you"

I finish the song and look to see his reaction. His eyes were glittering with tears.

"That-that was beautiful Lucy. A truly beautiful song" I smile at him.

"Well, I needed a beautiful song to match a beautiful man who is going to be an amazing dad" I answer before gently kissing his cheek.

"Thank you and happy anniver- wait, what you're pregnant?" he asks taken aback. I nod with a smile on my face. I watch as his cracks into a wide smile as well.

"Happy anniversary Rike" I murmur. After that I stayed with them and took part in the interview as well.

* * *

**So there is chapter 15 completed! I can't believe it. I am so glad that all of you like this story. Please tell me what you think of the story by either PMing my or leaving a review.**

**Gleeproject15**


End file.
